1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to high-voltage, overhead, non-enclosed electric switches. More particularly, the present invention a safety device which indicates the switch is properly closed. It is necessary for the switch to be properly closed in order to safely operate the switch to open. If the switch is not properly closed the loadbreak interrupter will not interrupt the high-voltage circuit which can cause damage to the switch, injure personnel operating the switch, and ignite fires.
2. The Prior Art
Background
High voltage loadbreak circuit interrupter safety devices are known in the art. One known type of visual safety indicating device of a closed loadbreak switch is a highly visible plastic cover bonded over interrupter actuating arm. The plastic cover is designed to provide visual indication of a properly closed switch. The plastic covered actuating arm does increase the visibility of the actuating arm, but does not increase the visibility of the interrupter trip arm, or the actuating and trip arm alignment. The interrupter trip arm must pass by the interrupter actuating arm and be properly aligned upon switch closure for proper circuit interruption when the switch is actuated to open. The plastic covered interrupter actuating arm does not provide positive indication that the switch is properly closed.
Another kind of known loadbreak interrupter safety indicator is a device which is mounted to the rotating shaft which connects the loadbreak device to the interrupter actuating arm. This device indicates that the loadbreak internal mechanism has been reset to its properly closed position, but does not indicate that the interrupter trip arm and actuating arms are properly aligned to actuate the interrupter upon switch opening operations.